


Worlds Apart, Drawn Together

by Lizphills500



Series: Worlds Apart, Drawn Together [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue</p><p>A stranger arrives at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart, Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to a much bigger fiction which should be going up soon

The room was filled with talking. Lots of voices none of whom the girl recognized. She tried to open her eyes. Nope no luck there, in fact she could feel the darkness pulling her again, but she fought. Sleep meant being left in the unknown. So she focused on the voices trying to hear what was going on.

“Are you sure she’s not snaked, Doc?” a mans’ voice. She was sure there was strength mixed with caution. Whatever snaked meant, it wasn’t good.

“Colonel, I’ve run the MRI and blood work 3 times. There is neither a symbiote present nor Naqahdah in her blood to suggest she has ever been a host. Who ever she is, she is not nor has ever been a Goa’uld or To’kra. After that, we will have to see when she wakes up” the Doctor was a women and not one to be messed with if her tone was anything to go by, although there was compassion there too. But she had said this that confused the girl. Host, Goa’uld, Naqahdah. Was this a new medical condition she hadn’t heard of?

A new voice this time, defiantly in charge. “Doctor, this woman put two of my flag ship team in the infirmary for 12 hours by touching them. I want to know why?”

It was odd, all the voices where America. The girl racked her brain to remember if there was a US base anywhere but she was sure there wasn’t one in the UK let along Wales. 

“Sir, I can’t answer that. Her DNA and brain scans came back as a normal human being. There was no abnormalities at all and everyone who touched her since she escaped from what ever that was in the gateroom has been completely fine. We can’t go any further until she wakes up and can answer some questions as I said to the colonel”

“General, we have to consider that what ever happened to Jack and I was beyond her control. She was screaming for help” this voice was calm and reassuring and a little familiar. “We are fine and she seems human. I think we should talk to her and help if we can rather then hand her over to Maybourne and his NID thugs.”

The girl began to whimper. Whatever was going on, she was terrified. Something had happen and they thought she had something to do with it. She wishes she could remember. It was getting harder to breath. The doctor sounded closer.

“Heart rate rapid, blood pressure raised. I need to sedate her”

As the girl slipped again in to the blackness, she prayed to wake up from this dream back home in her own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 will be up soon


End file.
